roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
S.M.I.D.S.Y
S.M.I.D.S.Y. was a robot with a lifting jaw and spinning disk in the back.It stood for Sorry Mate I Didn't See You. It fought in the TV Series of Robot Wars fighting from the third series on wards, it has also been recognized in the robot hall of fame despite never fighting in a Allstars. Robot Wars S.M.I.D.S.Y. is a heavyweight robot that was built originally in 1999 by 3 separate roboteers who built the robot over the internet. Series 3 was S.M.I.D.S.Y's first appearence. Series 3 brought little success for S.M.I.D.S.Y as it broke down in the first round against Rattus Rattus. Series 4 saw major improvements. S.M.I.D.S.Y fought the 4th seeds Panic Attack and Overkill GTI and got through with ease and shown off it's skill against former champion Panic Attack. Round 2 saw S.M.I.D.S.Y against the 20th seeds'' Aggrobot 2'' where it had shoved Aggrobot 2 around the arena and bulldozed it into the arena wall a few times that it immbilized Aggrobot 2. The heat final saw S.M.I.D.S.Y against Panic Attack again however this time Panic Attack proved too powerful and S.M.I.D.S.Y was pitted. It competed in the Series 4 Pinball and the Sumo basho. Extreme didn't see much of S.M.I.D.S.Y except for the mayhem and Tag team terror. S.M.I.D.S.Y was very unreliable in the mayhem when it did little and broke down near towards the end.Thankfully Pussycat put poor old S.M.I.D.S.Y out of it's misery. The Tag team terror wasn't very successful ether. S.M.I.D.S.Y along side its partner Sumpthing were annihlatied by the rival team'' Thermidor'' and Cerberus. Series 5 saw S.M.I.D.S.Y seeded for the first time in its life. It fought against Obsidian where S.M.I.D.S.Y immobilized it after shoving it into the CPZ. The next battle was against 8645T. S.M.I.D.S.Y over turned 8645T and 8645T's design meant it could not self-right. One of S.M.I.D.S.Y's famous battles occured when it fought against the reigning champions Chaos 2. It was flipped by Chaos 2 and became stuck on the arena wall, Chaos 2 attempted to flip S.M.I.D.S.Y however it ended up over turning itself and in a shocking event both robots were unable to move which resulted in a rematch. The rematch once again resulted in Chaos 2 flipping S.M.I.D.S.Y against the arena wall, unlike last time Chaos 2 actually finished the job. S.M.I.D.S.Y returned for the sixth wars however this time unseeded. S.M.I.D.S.Y smashed through its first round and got to round two. Round two was a long and close battle against Dominator 2 however at the end it came down to the judges decision and S.M.I.D.S.Y lost on damage. S.M.I.D.S.Y made an apperanace in Extreme 2's Challenge belt and Tag team terror. S.M.I.D.S.Y and its partner Sumpthing fought against X-Terminator and Mini Morg. Like before both robots were thrashed by the rivals. S.M.I.D.S.Y had more success in the Challenge belt. It survived Dantomkia 's rampage in the first round but only just. The second round against Terrorhurtz was less successful. S.M.I.D.S.Y got huge blows by the axe weapon which immobilzed the machine after a minute. S.M.I.D.S.Y last appearence was in the seventh wars as the 13th seeds. S.M.I.D.S.Y was lucky to survive the onslaught by Atomic and went through to round two. S.M.I.D.S.Y came up against Mean Streak. S.M.I.D.S.Y dominated the battle from start to finish, it bashed Mean Streak into submission. Hopes were high for the S.M.I.D.S.Y team. The heat final saw them against Atomic again and as Atomic was a ruthless flipping machine, S.M.I.D.S.Y had a low chance of survival. It was flipped accross the arena before being chucked out out, it did nothing throughout the battle. S.M.I.D.S.Y was meant to fight in the allstars however the damage by Atomic flipping it out caused S.M.I.D.S.Y to be unable to fight. After Robot Wars Since Robot Wars, S.M.I.D.S.Y. has been sold to 5 teams. Team Cylon bought S.M.I.D.S.Y. and completely rebuilt the robot in 2008 and fought with it in many live events, including the Roaming Robots tournament, however Team Cylon then sold S.M.I.D.S.Y. to Team Roaming Robots in late 2010. In 2011, Team Roaming Robots sold S.M.I.D.S.Y. to Team Troublesome. Later that year, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was sold onto Matthew Pearman of "Team Avenger", who rebuilt it back into its former condition. To acquire S.M.I.D.S.Y., he had sold The Grim Reaper. He then sold S.M.I.D.S.Y. to Gary Cairns of Team Typhoon, albeit without the rear disc weapon and motor, so he could buy Bulldog Breed. Despite being sold without the disc motor and disc, it is being restored By Gary Cairns to have the disc fitted once again and be brought back to fighting form. Honours *Robot Wars - UK Series 4, 14th in Pinball Competition (2000) SMIDSY45.jpg|Series 3/4 Smidsy5.jpg|Extreme/Series 5 SMIDSYs6.jpg|Series 6/Extreme 2/7 Smidsy.png|As of 2013 Sprocket.JPG|Sprocket from the Techno Games SMIDSYinsides.jpg|S.M.I.D.S.Y's insides *Robot Wars - UK Series 4, 5th in Sumo Basho Competition (2000) Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with blades Category:Robots with lifting weapons Category:Competitors Category:Robots with more than one weapon Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Invertible Robots Category:Allstar